sphinx love
by halloweenhikari
Summary: 3,000 years ago in ancient egypt pharaoh atem and his lover prince heda adopted two sphinxs atem wasn't two sure if adopting them was the right choice but it made heda happy he had no choice but to adopted them this story is about the two sphinx on how and what will they do to show the other how the feel will the find love? let's try and find out!


Halloween hikari: Hello everyone welcome to my new story that we have written on our storybook 104 or our sketch writing book and I'm being join by my sister Shimizu: what's up every one Halloween hikari: hey sis and were also being join by yami and yugi hey guys Yami and yugi: hey everyone

Halloween hikari: well I'm glad I'm almost finish with the story

Yami: yeah she even tried getting some experience from school and it wasn't a pretty sight Yugi: yeah that was really creepy on how shimizu acts she will beat them to a flag pole

Shimizu: hey! This is coming from someone who has an overprotective yami that will send any one to the shadow real when you get harm or corrupted in front of his eyes or saw your injuries or get emotional pain

Halloween hikari: she does have a point that time I was always a target of bullying like yugi but I wasn't always got beaten up that only happen sometimes but I always listen to shimizu saying _**that ignore them they don't really matter in your life their just people want to hurt you for their entertainment **_

Yami: well I still can't believe that their still alive Shimizu: yeah well they deserve it

Halloween hikari: yeah well enough back stories let's start on with the really story sis will you do the disclaimer

Shimizu: sure **we don't own yu-gi-oh or other things but hey can't anyone of us dream**

**Halloween hikari: yeah um… on with the story!**

**/ sphinx talk/**

"**human talk or speech"**

**/thoughts/**

**Bakura's pov**

**In the middle of Egypt there stood a man with white hair and a tanned skin wearing a red robbed and a manly scar going down on the side of his face holding an empty sack on his right shoulder it's the thief king bakura he stood their wearing a smug looking smirk on his face "soon the pharaoh's treasure will be mine!" he said he then cackle an evil laughter and disappear with leaving no trace behind him**

**He soon got to the palace avoiding the palace guards and all the servants so not one of them would try and alarm the guards or the pharaoh **

**He got close enough to the pharaoh's chambers but he soon saw one of the priest of the royal council he could not get in the pharaoh's chambers to hide but he has no other option but to hide in a different chamber he hide himself there and no one seems to check in the chamber he was in so he sigh he then turn around he look around the chamber and scan every inch of it **

**The chamber was almost same size of the pharaoh's chambers but a little bigger at the corner there was a small and not so deep pound at the corner and the other side of the corner was a big stock of straw and on the other side of the there was a large water and food dish that was connected to the wall and there was two pillars in the middle **

**Bakura look around a bit and saw a golden door when he open it there was a hall being light by torches he grad one of the torches and walk inside exploring the secret hall**

**When bakura reach the end there was another door he open it and his eyes widened the room was full of gold, jewelry, and ruby before anything could happen bakura run to the treasures and open his sack and filled them with all he could carry when he was done filling his sack he begun to leave **

**He went through the secret hall and back to the chambers he was hiding he was about to leave when he heard a noise he turn around to where he heard the noise from and saw a very big but small sphinx looking at him with its large amethyst eyes **

**Bakura stare at the creature and raise a hand to touch the animal /what was the creature doing in here in the first place this thing should have been in the animal chambers were it should be unless this was the creature the village was going on about/ bakura thought knowing that he had heard some news that the pharaoh and his lover own a creature with the same eyes they have "hehe, your eyes looks the same of the eyes of the pharaoh's lover prince heda was it?" he said **

**When he was about to touch it he heard a loud roar behind him he turn around quickly he saw a really big sphinx glaring at him with dark crimson eyes full of anger and hate he quickly stand up and run forgetting that he had drop his sack were the two sphinx was so he run and hide so cannot get eaten by them**

**It was 5 hours from bakura's attack of the large crimson eyed sphinx and his meeting with the amethyst eyed sphinx he was hiding from the larger one he look at his left shoulder and notice his sack wasn't there he cursed quietly knowing if he cursed loudly he would be attack by the crimson eyed sphinx and be torn to shreds and his remain would be food for the lions, or the crocodiles, or by the two of them . bakura peeked outside and he step out of his hiding place he sneak away from his hiding stop and back to where he meet the amethyst eyed sphinx and where he was attack by the crimson eyed sphinx but his sack wasn't there so he went looking for it until he heard a roar behind him he gently look behind him and saw the crimson eyed sphinx looking at him he look like he's ready to attack **

**10 minutes of a long marathon…**

**Bakura was walking back to his home his clothes all thorn apart bite marks on his arms and legs and some scares on it too he look back at the palace he was just up a hill he cursed the pharaoh and the crimson eyed sphinx and left with -out a trace**

**(with the pharaoh)**

**Pharaoh atemu was looking around he had the strange feeling that someone was talking about him "what's wrong love?" prince heda said "umm it's nothing akhu" atemu replied making sure that his lover wasn't worried so he push it of maybe he was just being paranoid and all "okay then " heda replied and kiss atemu on the cheek "thanks for today atemu I had fun" heda said with a smile "I would do anything for you sweetie" atemu said and kiss heda on the head "come on let's go back to sleep we have a very busy day tomorrow" atemu said heda nodded and fell asleep soon atemu fell asleep while he was watching heda**


End file.
